


The City's Loud Let's Make It Louder

by whichdirection



Category: American Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Lots of it, No Plot/Plotless, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Sleepy Sex, Smut, To be honest, Why Did I Write This?, all night sex, early morning sex, i didn't mean to write this, i want this, i'd just like to repeat, late night sex, noise complaints, really - Freeform, tbh, that's all it is, this is kind of a weird format, to happen to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 18:16:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7117171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whichdirection/pseuds/whichdirection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Living in NYC with Sebastian is great, but sometimes the city is just too loud and neither of you can sleep. This is a description of what happens on those sleepless nights.</p><p>(spoiler alert: it's sex, sex happens)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The City's Loud Let's Make It Louder

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was trying to write a drabble but then this idea that I thought of for my college series caught my eye and this happened. Oh boy did it happen,,,,, tell me what you think in the comments, thanks!

     There were pros and cons to living everywhere, and for New York, they were pretty obvious. The central location, unlimited number of activities, the mixture of cultures and traditions, and the large population had stolen your heart. It was the prefect city, and your apartment with your boyfriend Sebastian was the perfect place. The only con? Well they don't call it the city that never sleeps for no reason. The buzz of the city ran 24/7, which meant that on any given night you might be kept up until 3 am, tossing and turning, unable to tune it out.

     On nights like those, your movements kept Sebastian awake too, and when you finally sighed and got up to get water, he would wake up fully as a result of the loss of your body heat. He'd follow you into the kitchen, snaking his arms around your waist, slowly, his gruff voice speaking into your neck as he mumbled something and started pressing gentle kisses into your soft skin.

     On nights like those you'd twist around in his arms to connect his mouth to yours and your water glass would be long forgotten as you tugged at his brown hair with both hands to wake him up more, moaning into his mouth when you felt his hands move from your hips to your ass, slowly sliding his hands under your t-shirt to dig his fingernails into your skin. The now exposed strip of skin on your lower back would make contact with the cool marble counter-top when he walked you backwards, and Sebastian would take advantage of your gasping at the temperature by slipping his tongue into your mouth.

     On nights like those your skin would adjust to the cool feeling of the marble as Sebastian lifted you up to sit on it, settling in between your bare legs, his hands sliding up and down your thighs, dragging his nails down them and biting your bottom lip when you begged him to touch you more. He would smirk down at you as you eagerly covered every inch of his stomach and chest with kisses and gentle bites when he pulled his shirt over his head, but you would ignore him, drinking in the sight of his toned muscles.

     On nights like those neither of you would speak more than an exclamation or gasping plea for more. Your clothes would be discarded on the floor and counter next to you, the cool air dancing on your heated skin, the only light in the room coming from through the open windows. Your hands and mouths would kiss and touch everywhere they could reach, the both of you lost in a half-asleep chaotic lust; the only thing on either of your minds was the way the other felt pressed against you.

     On nights like those you wouldn't make it to the bedroom, you would straddle his hips on the kitchen floor and use the edge of the counter to give yourself leverage as you both rode out your highs, or he would climb onto the counter with you, pressing you into it as he thrusted fast and hard and your fingernails dug angry red marks into his back. It didn't matter what position, the pleasure was so intense it was almost painful, and the entire apartment filled with the moans and groans and screams that let everyone know exactly who was giving you that pleasure.

     On nights like those the neighbors would call down to the front desk to complain, and a very embarrassed sounding desk-man would ring your apartment to ask you both to please just quiet it down a little as it was 3 in the morning and people were trying to sleep. But this message would be met with the strained laughter of a euphoria-filled Sebastian as he slowed the pace for a moment to listen to the voice before capturing one of your nipples in his mouth and telling you to scream his name so that the whole city could hear how good he made you feel.

     On nights like those you would do just as he said, the vibration of his gravely morning voice resonating in your chest as his lips pressed against it, leaving bright red and dark purple blooms that would confirm for everyone that it was indeed you that woke them up the night before, and that the sight of which would turn you on so much people's breakfasts, lunches, and dinners would be interrupted as well.

     On nights like those you wouldn't care that your windows were open and that people in the building next door would be able to see your back arching in pleasure as Sebastian pulled your hair and picked up his pace, slamming into you like it was the only thing he knew how to do. It wouldn't matter that your escapades might end up on the cover of some trashy magazine the next morning, neither of you cared, you were too lost in the feeling of sweaty skin on skin and tongues on tongues.

     On nights like those your orgasm would hit you like a freight train, and if there hadn't already been noise complaints, there would be now as you called up to the heavens like God and Sebastian were the only two names you knew. He would finish close behind you, his hips stuttering their rhythm as he finally collapsed onto his back, his voice even raspier as he gasped your name and drew in heavy breaths.

     On nights like those it didn't matter what anyone said or thought of your relationship because for that time you were the only two people in the world, and at that time, with your body pressed against his, it didn't even feel like you were two people at all. You tucked yourself against his chest as his arms wrapped around you and he pressed a quick kiss to the top of your head, laughing softly and breathing out a confession of love as you laid together in the kitchen. You stayed there for a few minutes until one of you slowly stood, pulling the other along with them to the bathroom for a laughter-filled water fight in the shower, his hands in your hair again to scrub shampoo into your scalp as you coated his torso in soap.

     On nights like those, the kind where you both finally tucked yourselves into bed as the sun started to bleed back into the sky, and you clung to each other, exhausted and now able to tune out the sounds of the city and the dampness of your hair to fall asleep against his chest.

     On nights like those, even the cons of city living seemed like pros.


End file.
